User talk:Meshack/Archive 1
There are also stubs, where you can help us out by expanding them by inserting more information in these shorter-than-usual articles. Dragon Universe Wiki aspires to be a reliable source for all Dragon Ball fans to read and draw information from, and as such, fan-created continuity and fan fiction are not allowed within our articles. All in-universe material must be attributable to a reliable, published source. Do not remove talkpage posts and forum comments, including your own, as they are part of the public record. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. We hope you enjoy editing here and being an editor! If you have any questions, see the , add a question to the support board or visit our . Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ten Tailed Fox (talk) 20:58, May 22, 2016 (UTC) |} Ref Hello, Welcome to our wiki. I'm Marvin, an Admin and I saw your edit on Kibito, the way we reference information we use use this < ref > Source link to chapter, pp 0 (just remove the spaces from the "ref" text. Don't be afraid to ask of us for assistance —[[User:New World God|''NWG 7K]] 23:17, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Re:Why We use "Majin Bū" over "Majin Boo", and other such examples, because that is how Japanese is properly romanized into English, it's as simple as that. Nothing else to be said.—Mina Țepeș 03:42, May 27, 2016 (UTC) The macron U is specifically used to correctly document the name. Boo has only been used in the Viz serialization and FUNimation DVD sets. Because we're basing it off grammatically to its correct source, like the Hiragana from databooks, we're not using the Viz serialization in saying that when writing in katakana, lengthened vowels are generally written with a ー. The tools are each in the tools above, if you're a mobile user, I'll correct the terms. —[[User:New World God|NewWorldGod]] 03:46, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :But Boo is his name Meshack (talk) 03:47, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :::If you are unhappy with our romanization, then use "Boo" on your own wiki, Meshack. But on this wiki, we romanize the Japanese as it is meant to be. I was in favor of "Boo" before as well, but "Bū" is the correct option.—Mina Țepeș 03:49, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :::I was just asking why. I like how the one piece wiki does it but that's not going to happen here norr the OG Dragon Ball Wiki Meshack (talk) 03:51, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::You nailed it. We're not the OG Dragon Ball Wiki, nor are we One Piece Wiki. We're our own operation, and we do things in our own way. The umlaut, whether you like it or not, is the correct way to romanize Bū's name. This is a situation where you simply have to accept it.—Mina Țepeș 03:53, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Put simply, Majin Bū ''is his name. The English anime calls him "Buu" and Viz Media calls him "Boo," but, in actual Japanese, it is Majin "Bū." That's his real name. We can't help it if other sources get it wrong or the original Dragon Ball Wiki prefers to use dub names — we use the correct names here. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk) 03:54, May 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::Forgive my fellow admin, Meshack I respect your contributions to this wiki, but I just explained it to you. And you're instigating over what? A non-issue. Now look as stated we have our wiki like this because unlike the wiki you originate from, we correctly document its source. You know what wiki does this, Naruto wiki? Now why are you equating us to another wiki? If you have a problem please be more direct. This is beneath you. --—[[User:New World God|''NewWorldGod'']] 03:57, May 27, 2016 (UTC)